


Into the Spider's Lair

by The_Sudoku_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Brainwashing, Eggpreg, F/F, Fpreg, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spiders, Wall Sex, Web Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sudoku_Writer/pseuds/The_Sudoku_Writer
Summary: Emilia's shop had been quiet lately, she never saw any new faces, and returning customers would seem to come around less often than they used to. She owned a humble house/shop where she would sell home-baked pastries and other sugary delights that one shouldn't be eating on a daily basis, yet, after a while, people just stopped coming around. Maybe they had heard the rumors, those urban legends, the ones that might be true but seem too bizarre to actually happen to someone you would know, until it does. Over the years, a few of Emilia's regular customers had been reported missing, reports saying that they walked into Emilia's shop, but never came back out.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Into the Spider's Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray I'm still alive! School is done, and I'll be free to write more often, enjoy this short oviposition thing I made.
> 
> Also I've recently found that I'm getting turned on whenever I type, not only when I'm typing up this stuff, I don't know if that's normal for smut fiction writers or not... someone please help.

Emilia's shop had been quiet lately, she never saw any new faces, and returning customers would seem to come around less often than they used to. She owned a humble house/shop where she would sell home-baked pastries and other sugary delights that one shouldn't be eating on a daily basis, yet, after a while, people just stopped coming around. Maybe they had heard the rumors, those urban legends, the ones that might be true but seem too bizarre to actually happen to someone you would know, until it does. Over the years, a few of Emilia's regular customers had been reported missing, reports saying that they walked into Emilia's shop, but never came back out. When questioned, Emilia denies anything and everything related to the disappearances. Obviously this behavior caused much suspicion, and the shop was kept under constant undercover police watch.

The bell rang as the door was swung open and Emilia lifted her head up in excitement, then slightly frowned. The woman who had just walked in was certainly an undercover police officer, which was painfully obvious due to the "inconspicuous" clothing she was wearing. No bright colors, very linear and minimalist designs on her Shirt and pants, and to top it off, a navy blue car with tinted windows was parked just outside of Emilia's shop, the same car this woman just walked out of. Emilia's new guest slowly walked up to the counter, taking a look around, likely for anything suspicious that she would be able to report, Emilia took this time to inspect her. She may have worn bland clothing, but this woman was anything but bland. Her short, light brown bangs, complemented her beautiful amber eyes which were accompanied by a perfectly smooth face. Her flawless, tanned skin shone under the shop's lighting as she continued to walk towards Emilia.

Deciding to be the one to break the silence, Emilia welcomed her guest.

"Good day madam, welcome to my pastry shop," She greeted, "is there anything that you would like?"

The woman turned her attention from her surroundings and onto Emilia, taking a quick inspection of her.

"Good day," She replied, "I'm assuming you're Ms. Emilia, that's the name on the sign out front, and it doesn't seem like anyone else is here."

"Yes, I am indeed Emilia, the owner of this shop," Emilia answered, "and would you be so kind as to share your name as well, I've not had any customers in a while, and I'd love to get to know everyone who comes here."

"I doubt I'll be coming by again, I'm just passing through this town on my way to the airport," She said, "but if you insist, you can call me Sophie."

"How delightful!" Emilia exclaimed, "It's nice to meet you Sophie, how may I serve you?" 

_Seems like a normal enough place,_ Sophie thought, _I wonder why there has to be so much surveillance around here so often, the missing persons case should be aimed around this entire town, not just here._

"Lost in thought?" Emilia asked, noticing Sophie trailing off in thought, "I could get you one of my personal favorites, and since you're my first customer in a while, I'll give it to you for half price."

"Hmm? Oh, no," Sophie shook herself out of her thoughts "I'll be fine with just a cinnamon roll thanks"

Emilia turned and opened the door of the temperature storage unit behind her. She reached into it, searching for Sophie's desired pastry

"Alright, I'll just get it right-" Emilia paused 

"Is there something wrong?" Sophie asked, "What happened?"

"Oh dear, It would seem as though I'm all out of cinnamon rolls," Emilia stated, "but worry not, because I can always make some more, in fact, come along and join me, I'll give it to you fresh out of the oven, how does that sound?"

Sophie considered for a moment. If the rumors surrounding the place were true, she would risk being kidnapped and likely killed, but Emilia didn't seem like the kind of woman who would be able to take down a trained fighter like herself, and if she did try anything funny, Sophie thought she could easily hold her down while calling for any backup. If the rumors were just rumors, then she would secure herself a sweet pastry, something that a rookie like her would never be allowed to even think about touching back at the station. 

"Sure thing," Sophie agreed, "Where do you bake?"

"Right through this way," Emilia answered as she opened a door leading to a basement.

Sophie hesitated. Previous reports never said anything of a basement, only an upper floor where she lived and an attic above that, both of which were searched and found empty of any incriminating evidence. This basement was a new discovery, and it only raised Sophie's suspicion more. She would definitely have something to report back to the station at the end of this.

"Alright then," Sophie slowly spoke, "lead the way Ms. Emilia."

The two made their way down the steps, with Sophie scouting around for anything that might be suspicious or incriminating. She got to involved in investigating that she didn't notice herself walking straight into a cobweb. 

"Ugh," Sophie swatted the webs off of herself

"What's the matter" Emilia asked,

"Cobwebs," Sophie quickly replied, "Stupid annoying things,"

"Ah, I see," Emilia said, "I've had myself a bit of a spider infestation ever since I moved here, but I've been able to manage, I've pretty much gotten used to it at this point"

"I wish I could say the same thing, I've never been a fan of spiders"

"They're mostly harmless, none of the ones I've encountered are lethal" 

"That's good,"

"Sorry about this, the basement's a bit deep"

"It's fine, I don't mind the walking,"

"Also, if you don't mind me asking, when was your first time?"

"Excuse me?"

As Sophie was taken aback by Emilia's bizarre question, she didn't notice herself walking yet into another cobweb, but this one had a live, and rather large, spider on it. As she walked through it, the spider pounced onto her, landing on her shoulder.

"What kind of que- AHRG WHAT THE-" Sophie cried out as she saw the spider

"Oh would you look at that, we made it!" Emilia said.

The spider sunk it's fangs into Sophie's neck, and everything began to get blurry. She saw Emilia catch her as her world began to dim, but there was something different about her smile, something sinister. Before her whole world darkened out, she could've sworn she saw an extra limb burst out of Emilia's back as she slowly closed her eyes.

...

Sophie's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself upside down, nude, and with her arms and legs bound against the against a wall by webbing, anchoring her in place, spiders crawled over her skin and across the walls, she kept her eyes firmly shut out of fear for a good minute before opening them once more. She surveyed her surroundings, the entire area was surrounded in the same silky webbing that bound her, and there were a few human-sized cocoons that lay on the ground or against the wall, she didn't even want to know what was in any of those things. She began to backtrack all the events that had led up to this moment, trying to find out all that had happened up until this point. She had come into the store for a regular check up for any suspicious activity, she had ordered a cinnamon roll, Emilia had led her downstairs, then she turned on her when she got bit by a spider. Something along those lines, although, seeing how her current situation was, Sophie wasn't sure if it was a spider that bit her or if it was Emilia.

"Ah so you're finally awake I see," Emilia's voice disrupted Sophie's train of thought

The face attached to the voice was the same one that Sophie had met upstairs, but her body looked completely inhuman. Unlike her soft, light face, Emilia had a dark, chitinous exoskeleton, and four spiny limbs protruded out of her back. She strutted across the room and towards a helpless Sophie, a sinister smile forming on her lips, her extra limbs extended outwards before grabbing onto the webbed wall, lifting Emilia face-to-face with Sophie.

"Oh my darling, you're such a precious catch," Emilia cooed as she caressed Sophie's cheek with a clawed hand, "I've always waited for the day that those simpletons would send a naive little girl like you here to investigate, and at last, that day has come."

"Let me go, you freak!" Sophie screamed out, horrified and disgusted by Emilia's inhuman form. "Let me go, or I'll have you arrested!"

"Really? Was that the best threat you could come up with dear? Oh don't make me lose control of myself," Emilia laughed, " 'Let me go, or I'll have you arrested!' " She playfully mocked Sophie

"You won't get away with this!" Sophie shouted through Emilia's laughter, "I won't let you, I'll get out of this and I'll take you down myself"

Emilia's laughing intensified "Oh my, you're going on with you scary threats, whatever shall I do?"

Sophie suddenly headbutted Emilia, her forehead colliding with Emilia's nose. Emilia looked genuinely surprised as blue blood trickled out of her nose and down her face, she then snarled at Sophie, who was smirking to herself.

"And there's the problem with youths," Emilia hissed, "always so hot-headed and eager to act, like a newly born spiderling."

She raised a clawed hand to Sophie's throat. "I don't want to kill you, as you're a very precious resource to me now, but you try something like that again, and I'll make sure you regret it more than this" Emilia warned 

Before Sophie had the chance to respond, spiders swarmed over her mouth, and Emilia brought one of claws up to Sophie's cheek. Slowly, she dragged the claw across Sophie's cheek, leaving a small slit behind. Emilia then pulled Sophie's horrified face closer to hers, then planted a soft kiss directly onto the wound. 

"Now, you behave like a good little girl while I fix myself up," Emilia said as she used her extra limbs to descend back to the ground, "once I get back, we can begin our fun. Also don't worry about the spiders, they won't bite... yet." Emilia laughed to herself as she walked off

Sophie wasn't even able to catch any of what Emilia had said, as the searing pain that she was experiencing was unlike anything that she had experienced, and all she could focus on was how much that small cut on her cheek hurt. Normally such a small cut wouldn't even slightly sting her, but this pain felt agonizing beyond what she formally thought was possible. She had long ago dropped the belief that Emilia was even partially human, and she could only assume that the pain was all coming from some sort of poison or toxin she transferred into her bloodstream with her kiss. After what felt like hours of unimaginable pain, Sophie watched as Emilia walked back into the room, her face now showing no sign of Sophie's headbutt or Emilia's nosebleed. Emilia then climbed up once more to Sophie's face level.

"Now dear, have you learned your lesson?" Emilia questioned

Sophie nodded her head frantically

"Answer me with your words darling," Emilia responded

Sophie began to hesitate, but her hesitation was quickly cut short as Emilia began to once again pull her face close to hers.

Sophie slowly opened her mouth, "Yes I-" She stopped as a few spiders started to crawl into her mouth

"What was that dearie?" Emilia mockingly asked, "I couldn't hear you very clearly, speak up my dear."

"And if you know what's good for you," She added, "don't you dare harm any of my babies."

Sophie began to speak again "Y- Yes, Yes I learned my lesson." She replied, making sure to both endure the disgust of having spiders inside of her mouth as well as making sure not to crush any of them while she spoke.

"Good girl," Emilia said, "now let's begin"

As she finished her sentence, the spiders dispersed from inside and around Sophie's mouth, and Emilia began to climb higher, then she turned upside down, facing Sophie once more, but this time their bodies were parallel to each other.

"All of them were just failed experiments, the people in the cocoons." Emilia stated, "I've been trying to perfect my breeding method for little over a century now, but I've still been unable to pull it off without having my mate die. It might sound practical on paper, but in this world, it is quite frustrating, but I've found out that I've been wrong all this time. I don't need a big, strong man to lay my eggs in, they'll die because I overload their poor rectums, but If I had a young woman, one with a fertile, ripe and untouched womb, that would perfectly suit all my needs."

Sophie's eyes widened as Emilia spoke and as she realized what she was planning to do to her. She began to furiously struggle at her bonds, but to no avail. Emilia noticed this and spoke once more.

"My dear, there's no escaping this," Emilia reassured, "I thought you would have accepted that by now. You shall be my greatest victory, the starting point in my path of creating the largest spider hive ever in existence!" She pronounced proudly

"Now," She said, "hold still and give mommy a kiss."

Emilia grabbed Sophie by the head and brought their lips together for a long, passionate and fiery kiss, releasing powerful aphrodisiac-like toxin into Sophie. Sop.When Emilia finally broke off the kiss, Sophie began to pant, then she whined in dissatisfaction, before a puzzled expression formed on her face.

"Do you feel it yet?" Emilia asked, "You can feel it can't you? It's like a deep longing coming from your entire being, bursting to get out, begging to be let loose, and all you would have to do is give in to it."

Sophie began to slowly lose herself to her desires as Emilia spoke, but quickly regained composure after catching herself drifting off.

"It's the most satisfying to watch you when you try to resist it," Emilia purred excitedly, "it's like watching a fly squirm helplessly after its been caught in a freshly weaved web."

Sophie began to lose herself again, her body was heating up uncontrollably, and she felt an unrelenting urge to find some sort of release for her sexual needs, but she was still bound and immobile, quickly losing her grip on sanity.

"Oh, and what I gave you was just a taste," Emilia teased, "this doesn't even have a fraction of the effectiveness of the full toxin, I could give it to you, as well as give you your desired sexual relief, but only if you give in."

Emilia's temptations were driving Sophie up a wall, as her fluids began to flow out of her vagina, a stream forming across Sophie's body and onto her face, she began to lick up the drips that were within reach of her tongue.

"Now that's cheating darling," Emilia told Sophie as she cupped her hand over Sophie's mouth, "You youths are a stubborn and greedy little bunch aren't you? Just give in, and I can grant you everything you'll ever desire and even beyond that."

Sophie was at her wit's end now, her grip on sanity nearly lost, and her libido had peaked. Emilia's offer didn't sound bad at all to her, in fact, she would love to be the mother to Emilia's babies. She wanted Emilia to give her more of the toxin that made her feel this way, for her to keep this pleasurable sensation forever. But she was meant to do something before all of that, although it seemed so insignificant now, as her mind was slowly consumed by the pleasure.

Sophie mumbled under Emilia's hand

"Hmm?" Emilia raised her hand off of Sophie's mouth "What was that?"

"I give in," Sophie muttered

"Oh do you now?" Emilia asked, "Say it again, and this time call me your mistress."

"I give in," Sophie declared once more, "I- I give in, my mistress."

"Excellent my pet," Emilia exclaimed, "Now the real fun can begin."

Sophie's eyes lit up in expectation of more of the toxin, but none came, looking back at Emilia, Sophie was taken slightly aback by what she saw. Emilia began to physically shudder, as a slit opened up where her stomach would be if she was human, and a dark, slick limb began to protrude out of the opened slit, an ovipositor. Emilia's ovipositor began to move across Sophie's body, trailing down till it reached Sophie's exposed pussy, still dripping with her own cum. Emilia caressed Sophie's stomach gently.

"You'll make such a marvelous mother to my babies," She whispered as her ovipositor began to slide into Sophie's vagina, "You'll nurture them in your womb, then when they're ready, you shall give birth to them. Motherhood is a wonderful thing isn't it?"

Emilia noticed Sophie pouting at her longingly, as though she was asking for something.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot, you want more of my toxins don't you?" Emilia said

Sophie nodded her head enthusiastically, she felt like she desperately needed whatever that was in the toxin, and it was all she could think of now.

"Yes, please, I can't live without it" She pleaded

"Oh, it won't be that easy little breeder," Emilia replied, "Beg for it, you won't get any if your begging isn't satisfactory."

"No! Please, I beg of you mistress, give me more your toxins," Sophie blurted out, unable to contain her desire for the toxin, "I beg of you, give me more of whatever was in that kiss you gave me before, I'll do anything for it, I'll give you anything for it!"

"Anything, you say?" Emilia coyly asked as she leaned in closer to Sophie. She then quietly whispered into her ear " Then come back to me so that you may be bred over and over again, for an endless cycle of breeding. You'll send my little babies far and wide, and let them weave their webs everywhere they go. Lure in more powerless little flies like you to me, and I shall make them my little breeding pets as well."

"Yes mistress!" Sophie cried out, "I'll do that! Just please, I beg of you, let me have one more kiss from you, one filled with your sweet and pleasurable toxins."

"Always the impatient one aren't you?" Emilia teased. She brought her face to Sophie's until they were only mere inches apart. "Pucker up, darling."

As their lips met, Emilia's ovipositor thrust itself deep into Sophie's womanhood, it's slick surface easing it's entry into her virgin cunt. Sophie was taken by surprise, but all of her common sense began to fade away as the toxin's intensified effects began to sink in. Her mind began to melt into a sea of pleasure as her vagina was invaded more and more by the ovipositor. It burst past her cervix and into Sophie's uterus as she began to climax, her back arching as the toxins came into full effect. She thrashed her head around, and her screams of pleasure were muffled by Emilia's kiss, which she began to pull out of.

"Mm- No, don't" Sophie whined as Emilia pulled away "Please, don't stop mistress." She begged, "More, give me more, please."

"Not now dear," Emilia shushed, "For this part, your mistress must focus."

The ovipositor began to shudder, and after a short while, a few little eggs, each about the size of a grape, began to travel along the ovipositor's length. Then, a surge of the small eggs came rushing through, causing the ovipositor to swell as they swiftly traveled towards their destination. Sophie looked at the eggs approaching her pussy in anticipation, the toxin had completely taken over her mind, all she desired was Emilia and the pleasure that she would give her. The eggs reached the entrance of Sophie's vagina, and Emilia suddenly reached to Sophie's vagina and squeezed her hand into it alongside the ovipositor. Emilia began to stroke Sophie's clitoris with one finger, and her other fingers began to poke at her g-spot, causing Sophie to uncontrollably gasp aloud.

"Mmm... don't stop mistress," Sophie pleaded, moaning as Emilia stimulated her pussy, "Ah, I- I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!!"

Sophie's fluids squirted all over Emilia's hand, and her cum began to drip down her body, and Sophie licked it up greedily as it flowed down towards her face.

The eggs began to flow into Sophie now, and a constant wave of them kept coming through the ovipositor. The eggs came into Sophie's womb dozens at a time, and they kept filling her up until she almost began to look as though she was pregnant. The spherical objects kept pushing themselves into Sophie's womb, over and over, without pause, before the process suddenly halted.

"Oops, I almost got too far ahead of myself there," Emilia said, "I still need you to fit in dear, we don't want those pesky policemen asking why you're so big all of a sudden now do we?"

The eggs in the ovipositor began to recede back into Emilia's abdomen, then the ovipositor itself began to slowly retract. Emilia teased Sophie's pussy one last time before she pulled out her hand, which was now drenched in Sophie's juices. She smiled as she licked the remains as the ovipositor finally rest behind the closed slit in her abdomen. Emilia climbed off of the wall and gracefully made her way to the ground below. With one quick motion, she used her spider appendages to cut the webs that bound Sophie's arms and legs and then caught her as she fell. 

Sophie looked up at Emilia, who was still holding her in her hands, with a look of absolute adoration and obedience. She relished Emilia's touch, and every part of her smooth skin that met Emilia's rough exoskeleton tingled in unparalleled pleasure. She felt as though there could be no better feeling in the world than what she felt, right now, in the hands of her new mistress.

"Now my pet," Emilia declared, "follow your mistresses orders, and take good care of my babies"

Sophie caressed her belly, which was now swelled up to the size of a football, filled with hundreds of Emilia's little eggs, each of them containing a precious spiderling that would hatch and grow into a ferocious spider. She could feel each of the eggs move around inside of her, and it made her shudder in delight thinking that she would get to be a mother to them. Emilia set Sophie down on her feet, and she felt Sophie's swollen stomach as well, cooing softly as she felt each of the small bumps that poked through Sophie's skin.

"Ah, I such a wonderful catch I made this day," Emilia said, "My first successful breeder, you have heralded my biggest breakthrough in my lifetime. Now, go forth darling, birth my babies, weave my web, and let more flies get caught by me."

As Emilia declared this, she seemingly vanished, leaving Sophie in a temporary state of confusion, before she remembers what she is meant to do for her mistress. She begins stride toward the stairs, and finds her clothes lightly webbed to the wall by the steps. Now fully dressed, she climbs up the stairs, and her body shivers as she feels the eggs move around in her womb. To her disbelief, as she makes it out of the basement, Emilia, now fully clothed and in her human facade stands behind counter as usual, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Oh. Mistress-" Sophie started,

"Ah Ah Ah, none of that out here my dear." Emilia interrupted, "You may just call me Ms. Emilia, Sophie"

"Of course, mist- Ms. Emilia" Sophie corrected herself, "How were you able to get up here so quick?"

"Oh that?" Emilia said. She smiled coyly, "Well that's a little secret of mine, maybe I'll tell you more a bit later, but for now, get on going so that your police force doesn't suspect,"

"What do I tell them if anyone asks about my belly?" Sophie asked

"Hmm..." Emilia gave a thoughtful look for a moment, "Tell them you had one too many cinnamon rolls," 

"Alright Ms. Emilia," Sophie replied, "Thank you so much, for everything"

"Goodbye dear," Emilia called out, "I'll be seeing you again very soon..."

**Author's Note:**

> With this story, I was kinda wondering what exactly would work well, at first I was thinking about if I could just do an entire thing with insect people and all that, but I decided against that since it would be rather awkward to try describing that well.  
> Then, after I decided that I would do this friendly shopkeeper who's really just a spider queen looking for people to carry her eggs, I questioned how I would make the story. I wanted to keep it short, so making the identity of the main character a mystery would have prolonged the story needlessly, so I made it (somewhat painfully) obvious who the culprit of the disappearances was. I also went along with only two active characters (characters that directly interact with the storyline) so that I can keep it simple, after all, this is just a short story. But maybe I'll continue if anyone wants a continuation.


End file.
